Secrets and Lies
by JacobB1996
Summary: is a completed, original, ten episode miniseries based off of what I think should have occurred.
1. Episode One

Jenna's brown hair twinkled in the mirror. She finally got her sight back and she's feeling better and more devious than ever.

"Don't worry, Jenna - he won't be around you for much longer," came a deep, sneaky, albeit feminine voice from behind her.

She knew the voice was Shana's but she'd also thought their relationship was done for good. "Please leave," Jenna exhaled.

Tears dribbled down Shana's face as she slammed her emboldened hand down on Jenna's fingers and felt the eruption of tears.

In response, Shana stammered nervously and recoiled in remorse. "What Toby Cavanaugh did to you was completely unforgiveable."

Jenna declined, shaking her head, her face muddled with tears, as she felt herself sobbing to no extent.

"He did to me what I deserved." Her voice was a low, unconvincing whisper, and it did not go unnoticed.

"You deserve better." Shana crumbled in to tears. "So let me do this for you - if not for me, then for yourself."

Immediately after Shana walked out the door, leaving Jenna behind, her phone rung and she picked it up.

The message read: "Liar, liar, panties on fire. Better extinguish it quick."


	2. Episode Two

Jenna cackled nervously, her lips quivering a bit, then she proceeded to reach her hands behind her and unclasp her bra.

Nevertheless, the reflection in the mirror was horrific to say the least. It made Jenna cry to see the presence of contusions and the prominence of wounds, but it also made her sob knowing that for the longest time she had ignored this pivotal time of her life during which she realized the true nature of humanity.

A hand rested on her shoulder and for a moment she hurled herself in to a panic attack and felt her heartbeat racing more and more, but she looked at the reflection and saw that it was only Shana. "What are you doing here?" She snarled. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I know, Jenna, it's just that I want you to know something," Shana continued.

Jenna stared out in to the vast unknown of her significant other's eyes and she felt her empathy but she did not want to accept it.

"I love you very much, Jenna;" Shana continued. "And I want you to know that I would give you anything you want."

She stared in to the mirror and for a moment she felt a connection with this long lost significant other of hers but it diminished just as fast as it had appeared.

It seemed that Shana sensed Jenna's reawakening because she slammed her hand down on the dresser and startled Jenna in to tears.

* * *

_Alison sat on a wooded chair with a brazen smile on her face as she curled her hair and looked at her grandeur reflection in the mirror. Her face changed from cheerful to sly in less than a moment when Toby appeared from behind her. "Looks like you've finally came to your senses. What changed you?"_

_"Nothing." Toby gulped, clenching his fist. "Nothing changed me. I am the way I am."_

_She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, continuing to curl her hair with a sly grin on her face. "Aw, that's too bad, Toby."_

_Toby could not control his anger. He had had enough of Ali's witless ways. He couldn't stand the way she acted, the way she talked, even the way she looked._

_"Don't even think about it." Alison's face went from sly to murderous in less than a second. "Lay one hand on me and you're dead meat. Got me?"_

_At first there was a look of defiance between the two then it had seemed like they had reached a mutual agreement._


	3. Episode Three

Hanna glared at the window in front of her, and saw that it was gaping and that there was glass on the carpeted floor.

She was so intent on her position that when her phone rang she was jolted from the netherworld to the real world in less than a moment.

She picked it up, and saw that the message was from an unknown, peculiarly blocked sender, and that the message was nearly unreadable due to its font.

It read: **"Looks like Mama Bear knows more than you know."**

Indeed, she knew, the ambiguity of the message was clear - but she couldn't take anything for certain anymore, not after what had happened to her mother.

* * *

_Jenna watched as Toby unbuttoned his shirt in front of the mirror. "What happened, Toby?" She asked. It was better than comforting him after all._

_"Nothing," Toby grunted. He reached down to unbutton his pants. Jenna snarled in disgust as she saw a scratch near the crevice of his butt. "What?" He asked._

_She unequivocally laughed, knowing right then the mistake behind her actions, understanding more than ever how outsiders felt. "I'm sorry," Jenna stammered. _

_"Save it," Toby sighed, doubled over in clear, precise, yet indecisive tears. "Just save it." He scuttled over to Jenna and that's all she could remember._

* * *

Hanna sighed and wiped the salty tears from the canvas of her cheeks. It was hard for her to accept what her mother had done, but it was even harder to accept what "A" had uncovered - and not to mention what could happen as a result - so she decided to set her mother's alcoholism on the back burner for now.

As she reached in her pocket and retrieved her cell phone with the intention of pulling up her mother's contact and calling her, she knew she'd have to do so before long if only to pinpoint her location, but she didn't want to accept what the situation had become or how dangerous the consequences had become, so she decided to wait a little longer - hoping, praying that her mother would burst through that door, throwing her keys on the floor, slurring her words tirelessly.

Her phone rung and she picked it up. It was a text message - from the same unknown sender as before - and it read: **"Remember: Mom's Lie. Don't trust her."**

* * *

_Toby knocked on Ali's door. He felt a little apprehensive but he decided to strengthen up if only for those he loved. After a moment Alison opened the door, blonde hair more curled than before, face a little rugged. "Were you drunk?" Toby asked, instinct overpowering him. Ali shook her head, pressing her fingers against her temples, to which he grabbed her by the wrist and gritted his teeth in repressed anger. "Tell me the fucking truth. Were you drunk?"_

_"No." Alison denied the unspoken accusation but her groggy tone only served to contradict her position. "No, I was not drunk."_

_Toby sighed, then released his grip, and cried. "Aw, Toby, what's wrong?" Her groggy tone was a bit understated but it was still ever present._

_"Shut up," Toby retorted, backing away a bit. "I know what you did."_

_Ali stepped back, her mouth forming a sly, complicated grin, which could be objectified in nature, serving to defend either her prosecution or defense._

_Then she laughed, as if nothing had happened, and the vein popped in her forehead, as if she just became a little crazier. "What happened to you?" Toby asked, and the shade of grey that was present turned to a shade of emerald in less than a second. "Please, Alison. Let me help you," he begged._

_"I'm not Alison," a dark voice came out of the body of his best friend, sending chills down Toby's ingrained spine._


	4. Episode Four

_Toby withdrew his embrace then sighed a bit. "I'm sorry," he bellowed, stuttering a bit, his eyes twinkling in the iridescent moonlight. "I really am very sorry."_

_"Don't..." Jenna whispered, shivering in her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself - the tears were becoming too much to handle. _

_He was shaking, the remorse piling through his veins, and he felt as if he was engulfed in an unbelievable amount of dizziness. _

_"I'm so sorry, Jenna;" He outstretched his hands to comfort Jenna's - but she pushed it away, her body shaking with mass amounts of discomfort._

* * *

Jenna sighed, looking in the mirror, the tears rolling down her rosy red cheeks, whilst Shana paced back and forth at the back of the room, her footsteps reverberating among the soft, iridescent atmosphere. "What are we going to do?" She fretted, piercing the comforting silence, while Jenna sighed, apparently gritting her teeth in formidable distress.

"We have to do something," Jenna spoke more to herself in the mirror than Shana. "I just don't know what." Her eyes glinted a bright, emboldened red.

* * *

Hanna awoke to the sound of a knock on her front door. She opened one eye - and when the sound persisted she opened the other eye and burst downstairs.

There on the front porch was Alison Dilaurentis with Ashley Marin passed out on her side. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Marin, but your mother... Well, she passed away."

"What?" Hanna was in shock. She did not expect this to happen. All she expected was her mother to come home, stupendously drunk. She'd never expected this.

Alison smiled darkly. "Be happy it wasn't you," he murmured to herself as she walked away, leaving the cold, lifeless body on the porch for all to see.

* * *

_Alison scurried inside, shutting the door behind her, and laughing maniacally. Toby, feeling uneasy, took out his phone and dialed his mother's number. _

_"Mom, I think Alison's changed, and not for the better." Toby begun crying incisively. "She's changed, Ma; she's changed." _

_There was a distant scowl on the other side of the phone and Toby's expression grew more and more distant and more and more tormented._

_He pleaded for a respite but his mother just continued to scowl. "Silly boy. Alison was always a bitch. Nothing's changed." _

_Toby hung up the phone angrier than ever. He couldn't believe what his mother had said. _


	5. Episode Five

Alison walked across the street. It begun raining, and this frightened her, for she had never felt more paranoid in her whole life.

She absconded by, hurrying to her porch, where she opened her door and stepped inside. The warm air gushed through her veins, providing her more comfort than ever before - although when she saw her mother her eyes dilated and she begun sweating.

Her mother looked curious, forehead wrinkled in utter bemusement; she gently caressed her daughter's grandeur hair, pursing her lips in utter concentric passion - all the while tears flowed down her cheeks, for she knew what she had to ask.

* * *

_The lady determinedly clutched her illegally obtained alcoholic beverage in her hand. _

_"Stop right there!" _

_An infrequent, masculine shout came from behind her, and she knew the voice belonged to the individual whom she had robbed the beer from._

* * *

A flawlessly perfected blonde haired lady entered Rosewood with a determined expression on her face. She slammed her pretty feet on the glittered gas pedal, for she knew every second she wasted was a second of her life that had gone by.

Her phone rung and she picked it up.

The message was from "A". It read: **"Better apologize quick. I'm coming for you, and it ain't gonna be pretty."**

* * *

As Jessica proceeded to caress her daughter's gorgeous blonde hair, she cried a little - but unfortunately her mourning was cut off by an intermittent, persistent knock on the door. In response, she pulled a cover over her daughter's chest, walked to the door, then opened it at once.

"Leave." Jessica demanded. One word could never have been more provocative.

"Now." She added. "Before I call the cops."

The lady, however, was not intuitive, for she took a gun out and pointed it at Jessica's forehead. "Let me in or your daughter gets it." Her lips were pursed and perspiration dripped all over her body.

* * *

A man of genuinely stately appearance watched as Hanna mourned the dead body of her father.

He walked up the porch steps and stared at Hanna. He cleared his throat. Hanna looked up and was shocked at who it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Episode Six

"So, are we going to plan this funeral or what?" Tom asked, his voice complacent, his eyes fixed on his daughter's pupils.

Although she did not intend to, she felt nervous and unsettled, for she wanted to know how her father learned of his ex wife's death in such a slim amount of time, but she did not want to destroy this rare moment they were sharing together.

She cleared her throat, wiped the tears from her eyes, and shook her head in cooperation.

* * *

"Please don't do this to me," Jessica begged, shaking intermittently - but the female did not relent, for she was intent on forgiveness and redemption.

After a moment transpired, the female gave Jessica a dirty look and proceeded to stroll in the living room, pointing her revolver at Alison, and gritting her teeth in disgust and screaming wildly, maniacally - even criminally.

Jessica walked in the room. "Please!" She screamed, waking Alison up, to which the lady turned around and swiftly pointed her gun at her. "Stop! Stop right now!"

She thought for a second and did not reconsider her actions once she shot Jessica and watched as she plopped to the ground. "Teach you to objectify me," she mumbled.

* * *

"I know exactly what to do." Needless to say Jenna's voice was determined - more than ever - to dictate the removal of cynicism and the admonishment of romance.

Immediately thereafter, Shana took a deep breath, and tried to repress the sudden onslaught of tears, but unfortunately she could not do so and neither could Jenna.

"We have to," Jenna spoke with initial determination.

Although she attempted to reason the premise behind her selfish, absolutely unthinkable actions, nonetheless she bowed her head in tearful shame, for she never wanted to frame others for what she or someone else was responsible for.

"We have to," she lowered her voice to a whisper - convincing more herself than others - whilst the tears continued to skitter down her solid rose red cheeks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Episode Seven

The female strolled over with a coy expression on her leafage and innocently asked what was wrong in a creepy manner, whilst Alison just stood there, barely aware of her surroundings, with an even odder look of disapproval and the oddest look of fright on her face - as if she hadn't a clue why this person would even think of doing such a thing.

"By the way, my name's Cecelia;" she spoke as if nothing had taken place.

* * *

_Proceeding to look at the beautiful infant before her, Jessica allowed the tears to roll down her muddled, inconsolable leafage; for she had permitted herself to be wrung by the ongoing, impertinent guilt of having done something wrong._

_She muttered incoherently - not directed at any one in particular - having felt overwhelmed by a terrible loss._

_In turn, she watched with an uncertain expression on her face as the baby unintentionally squirmed in her carriage._

* * *

Whilst Jenna proceeded to thrust inward - making out with this beautiful girlfriend of hers- she looked at the cognizant reflection in the mirror, and sighed, for she realized what she must do: she has to sever her ties with her longtime significant other.

And - even though the reflection appeared to be rather arousing - it was nonetheless occupied with guilt.

She withdrew her pursed embrace and lowered her face and opened her palms. Everyone who knew her knew that that was a sign that she was about to confess something; Shana in turn lightly patted her lover's back and watched in dejection as she bluntly rejected her display of wondrous, romantic consultation.

* * *

Alison knew this lady in front of her was her mortal enemy. She knew what she had done to her, how she had done them to her (and so on and so forth) but she could not help feeling empathic for her - and in turn for her mother - who was the victim of her captor's vast amounts of anger.

The tears rolled down her solid red cheeks, and in that moment she realized that she was troubled - and furthermore she realized that there would never come a way to heal those inconsistencies, especially not if she doesn't seek help right now.

"I... Need... Help..." Alison choked the words out - feeling the morbid constriction of her throat muscles and the conversion of her personalities and the frequented diminishing of the realities thereof becoming more evident.

She felt all this whilst Cece cried, and cried, trying to steadily and determinedly point the gun in Alison's direction, but unfortunately not being able to do so.

"I'm so... so... sorry;" Cece uttered, dropping the gun to the floor - to which Alison crawled forward, all the while staring straight up at her captor, whilst displaying unsettling baby eyes, and proceeded to obtain the gun, thereby steadying it in her own hands, retaining control, and heretofore pointing it at Cece.

"I am so... so... very sorry, Alison," she repeated, eyes widened, hands in the air - as she backed backward, to the wall, wherein she placed her head somberly back and proceeded to rapidly sob.

"Just kill me." She begged. "Please;" she continued. "Just kill me."

Both of their eyes were now muddled with the sobering alternation of tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	8. Episode Eight

Cece proceeded to watch in horror, eyes widened, skin perspiring - with her nervousness continuing to increase - all the while her mother continually manifested inside her friend's mother's body, thereby increasing the extreme and persevered guilt over her actions.

She lifted her head, eyes drooping, numbly gazed at Alison, and begun to cry, for she had realized the enormity of her actions.

Before triggering the bullet within seconds, Alison continued to steady the revolver in her former companion's general direction.

With an evil expression placated on her face, she watched rather maniacally as her former companion dropped to the floor in a frozen panic.

Upon panicking and falling to the floor, she passed out - and when she awoke she was a different person, having retained no memory of what had occurred.

* * *

_Whilst Jessica stood motionlessly gazing at the wondrous infant from afar, head laid against the manilla tinted door, the infant squirmed in its dilapidated carriage, and she wondered if she'd ever have the opportunity to raise a child on her own and even if this child had a family of its own considering how long it had been left unattended and without visitors. _

_It took her a long time to decide to stroll over to the carriage and pick the child up on her own but when she did she felt so much better and without grief. Even with the tears falling out her cheeks, life felt so much more endurable now that she had a child swaddled in her hands, another life in her hands, more responsibilities and more excitation than before. _

* * *

Jenna took out her phone and dialed the Rosewood PD. This was hard for her to do but she knew it was ultimately the right thing to do. She'd just hope God would forgive her for her lack of moral integrity when it came time for final judgement. It took three rings then a lady picked up. Her voice was entirely too reassuring.

"Um, this is Jenna," she spoke, the initial presence of sogginess beginning to dissolve; and although she felt more nervous and less anxious before she was beginning to question the presence of moral integrity behind her actions.

Once there was no initial response, however, she cleared her throat, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "I know who killed the bartender," she broke the ice, looking at Shana - and flashing back on the moments which she spent with her. In that moment she felt torn between framing her or someone else.


	9. Episode Nine

_The infrequent, masculine shout became less pronounced as her girlfriend clasped her hand around the male bartender's throat and watched as she smashed him against the ground. _

_She turned around and smiled as if nothing had happened - but to Jenna something had occurred and it was not the greatest thing to forgive or forget. _

_As a result, Jenna walked away, not even feeling an ounce of remorse for doing so - but moments later her phone rung in her pocket and she took it out and picked it up. _

_The message was from an unidentified individual and it had read: **"Watch your back - IF you want to see your girlfriend." **_

* * *

Toby sighed. He got out of his car and walked up to Alison's door. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he proceeded to knock on the door four times before giving way to his tears.

After a moment Alison opened the door. "What the hell do you want?" She asked gruffly, almost tumbling over.

He wanted to cry even more but he repressed doing so because he knew it would only hurt Ali more.

"I'm really sorry," he admitted, but he knew he would have to do more than simply apologize to really achieve redemption.

* * *

Tom and Hanna were sitting on the couch with their chests simultaneously heaving in grief and exhaustion. "I apologize for your loss, Hanna, but you're not mine and thus I am not responsible for you," he explained, and at that this revelation Hanna broke down in to even more tears.

"Please, Hanna, don't resent me, for I do not wish to place undue stress on my self - especially over some witch that isn't even my child," Tom admitted - and even though he felt a little guilt over the solidification of his actions, he also knew that he had a wife and three kids to look after and take care of without the brunt of garnering another that ain't even his.

Hanna could not help but to feel furious. The only father figure she ever had was an asshole. But she was trying to garner her anger. Maybe he had a good reason. "You're mother was a whore," Tom admitted, and right then Hanna knew she could not control her anger, so she slapped the only father figure she knew across the face, thereby reddening his cheeks.

* * *

Jenna angrily threw the phone against the ground and watched as it shattered in pieces not quite unlike her life had just become. Having been unable to harness her anger much further, Jenna burst around and proceeded to angrily slap her girlfriend across the face, to which Shana had clutched the site of her affliction and howled in unrepentant anger.

"You know, Shana. I liked you at first, but you ruined it when you murdered that bartender, and I don't think I can be with you anymore," Jenna realized, admitting the extent of her misplaced aggression and grief.

Shana threw Jenna against the wall and relented only moments later. "I can't do this anymore," Shana admitted, scurrying to the door, opening it, wiping her eyes with her hands and slamming the door behind her.

Right then her telephone rung. She picked it up. "That was not a very good choice. Now you will bear the consequences," came a deep voice, then it hung up just as fast as it had called.

* * *

"Anyway, setting that aside, your mother was a good person, but she's your relative not mine." Tom tried to make her false daughter understand the reasons behind his actions but purportedly she was too stoned on grief to do so.

"I can't understand why you left my mother so early on in my life." Hanna confessed. The tears of sorrow and the tears of shame and the tears of grief and the tears of frustration and the tears of onerous terror flew down her now totally reddened cheeks.

"Her and I were not meant to be together. I thought we were but we weren't. So I went and made a life of my own. I paid my child support, my alimony, and all that, and just decided to get on with my life." Tom explained, looking at her daughter's unrestrained expression of grief plastered on her face. "Please understand what I'm going through here," he begged.

And right then there was an unexpected knock on the door. It was an urgent knock. "Since I'm leaving anyway, I'll see who it is and let he or she in," Tom promised, getting up and walking over to the door.

* * *

_Jessica brought her child home and watched as her husband was shot by a contract assassin. _

_"Please have mercy." She begged, and she pleaded, all the while swaddling her baby comfortingly in her arms. She was crying because she was thirsty and hungry and beginning to teeth. "Do you love children?" _

_The assassin shook her head yes. "Then please have mercy. I'll raise this child to become a great citizen."_

_Scurrying out of the room, the assassin dropped the gun and left the house faster than he had arrived._

_Jessica sighed in relief. Her phone rung and she took it out. __It was a message from an unidentified, blocked individual, and it read: **"Keep great watch of that baby, for she is something special - and please know I apologize for murdering your husband."**_

* * *

Hanna trailed rather sneakily behind her father figure with the intention of waving him goodbye for the last time - but little would she know that this would be the last time she'd ever be smelling (or seeing) the outside of a jail cell again, for there were armed policemen at her door, who flashed their badges, introduced themselves, then slammed Tom against the ground and watched with a crooked smile on their faces as he bled half to death.

When Hanna tried to push one of them down, they handcuffed her and explained that she was under arrest for assaulting a police officer... and the murders of Alison, Ashley and Jose - three individuals with the last names Dilaurentis, Marin, and Martinez, respectively.

They stowed Hanna in their dilapidated vehicle, thereby torturing her father to death whilst Hanna was forced to watch.


End file.
